Flipside Book One: Dark Awakening
by Shifter Black
Summary: This story is rated M for strong violence, strong language, and strong sexual themes. Sven has no memory of himself except his name, and soon finds out he's part of a legend that could very well change the fate of the world in mere months.
1. Soul Seal

Flipside Book One: The Dark One's Return

Prologue: Soul Seal

SBSBSB

Five figures stood around a long pole with a blade on the end of it. The blade was curved back to a very sharp tip. On the pole were three symbols that were engulfed in small purple flames. The blade was buried halfway into the ground, standing straight up.

The five figures held five different weapons.

Another figure, this one robed in Monk clothing, stood exactly in front of the pole, chanting an unknown language. The robed one waved his hands around in intricate symbols and designs as they glowed a fierce light green.

The robed one suddenly looked to the sky. "For this seal to be complete, I request the Almighty's assistance!" He bellowed.

For a moment, nothing happned.

CRACK

A massive green lightning bolt struck the pole standing in the ground.

The robes and other clothing on the figures billowed in the great shockwave that occurred.

After the lightning bolt hit, the flames on the staff seemed to fight over what color they would be. Dark purple or light green.

The robed one rose his hands to the sky, the green light in them starting to move towards the pole. "The With the gift of the Almighty, I place a Soul Seal on the Lunis, weapon of Darkness. May the soul that terrorized the land of the living forever be trapped within his own weapon!" He bellowed.

The flames finally changed to a light green and remained that way as the seal of the Almighty became complete.

The five figures lifted their weapons, and all five weapons burst into light blue flames, but they didn't burn.

The robed one spoke again, his hands glowing bright blue. "With the last of the power granted to me, I scatter and seal the Legendary Arms. Only when the Dark One rises once more shall the Legendary Arms choose their new masters"

With that, the weapons were engulfed in a burst of light, and vanished.

The robed one lowered his arms and sighed in relief. "It is done. I pray the Dark One never escapes"

The other five nodded in agreement.

SBSBSB

Two thousand years later…

The Lunis, the Legendary Arm of Darkness, now sits inside a stone room, never moved from where it landed in the ground on the day it was sealed. The three green flames are still lit. The seal is strong.

Suddenly, a slight wind blows through the room, which was sealed off from the outside world.

The top symbol's flame on the Lunis flickered, and turned a very deep purple.

"…**The seal is…weakening………I…..can feel it……The time is near for my……………revenge……"**

SBSBSB


	2. Satsura and Rosedale

Flipside Book One: Dark Awakening

Chapter One: Satsura and Rosedale

SBSBSB

Satsura is the name of a planet populated by humans mostly. There are other races, like primitive animals, but one race is at constant war with the humans over dominance of the planet.

The ydranu are a race of what appear to be a crossing of humans and animals. You could call them animals with human like characteristics. The ydranu are a nature loving race that worship a God called the Almighty, where as humans worship a God called the Creator.

Humans and ydranu weren't always at war. They once coexisted when the humans were still a primitive race. However, with the age of industrialization, the nature loving ydranu cut their connections with the humans, who would not heed their warning of pollution their machines would cause.

When the planet showed signs of weakening because of said pollution, the ydranu announced war over the humans.

For two thousand years, ydranu and human have been separated by war. A continent called Hydina is the last home of ydranu, as the humans have conquered all other homes. Through valiant effort, the ydranu have held this one continent in their hands, but it is obvious that if something does not shift the balance of power to an even field, or in their favor, then even Hydia will fall. What's worse is that the ydranu have started fighting amongst themselves.

Our tale begins in the small village of Rosedale.

---

Rosedale, when looked at from above, and without the trees obstructing the view, was a simple village. There were about twenty huts, ten in a circle around the center, and ten in a larger circle around the smaller one. They were, give or take, evenly spaced apart from each other.

Ydranu of all sorts of species could be seen walking around the village happily, chatting with friends and others.

One ydranu, a tall yellow furred fox with white on his paws and on the tip of his tail walked alone on his way towards his home, one of the outer huts. He wore green painted buckskin pants and a brown leather hide vest that had no sleeves. No shoes adorned his feet, and a simple short sword was attached to his side by a belt, which had a few pouches on it. His eyes were a vibrant hazel color.

Just before reaching his home, the fox heard screams coming from the edge of the village, and quickly made a run for where it came from, drawing his sword with a metallic ring.

He arrived to a crowd whispering energetically to each other, surrounding something he could not see.

The yellow furred fox quickly approached the growing crowd, shoving his way through. It tool all his willpower not to hurl at what he had found in the middle of the crowd.

Someone was laying face down on the ground, caked in their own blood, and wearing only scraps of clothing. However, black leather boots looked relatively fine, if not bloody, on his feet.

He slowly bent down and cleared away some of the blood with fallen leaves, finding minor wounds and a couple deep ones in his sides.

He picked the creature up and carried him towards the medical hut, hoping he was going to be okay.

---

The yellow fox, after carrying the injured creature to the medical hut, could be found arguing with the owner of said hut.

Meanwhile, the creature, now revealed to be a hedgehog with blue and red fur, was waking up. His eyes were dark blue still, but they held an innocent curiosity in them. He had six long quills on the back of his head, the top middle one holding a red streak of fur that went from the tip to the hedgehog's forehead. His hands were both covered in red fur, leading into a streak up both arms that ended at the shoulders, and a tuft of white fur hung loosely on his chest.

He slowly sat up, only to fall back on the bed in pain.

He opened his eyes when the pain subsided, and examined himself, trying not to aggravate his obvious injuries too much. He was wrapped in some kind of bandages. They were around his stomach, his left shoulder, and he found one covering his left eye. He also had none of his clothes.

That was when he heard the voices of the two ydranu arguing.

"Ouin zup ech'd du zitka udranc, ed'c du raym dra fuihtat!"

"Pid ra cbuga dra risyh duhkia! Fryd ev ra ec y cbo?!"

It was then that the hedgehog realized he didn't understand what they were saying. "Wha…what's going on?" he mumbled, barely loud enough to be heard.

When both heads shot in his direction, one a look of surprise, and one of loathing, the hedgehog found himself wilting under their stares.

The owner looked back at the fox. "Ra ec ouin bnupmas huf. E veqat res ib yc silr yc E luimt. Pa fynhat, ev ra ec y cbo, drah oui femm pa ramt nacbuhcepma vun frydajan kadc uid"

The fox nodded, and the owner, a cat, left the room. The fox looked around, then looked at the hedgehog with a concerned face. "How does your side feel?" he asked.

The hedgehog looked startled, but responded after a moment. "Painful" he mumbled.

The fox nodded. "Yeah, you were pretty beat up. What happened?" he asked.

The hedgehog concentrated, trying to recall what had so badly injured him. He came to a startling discovery. "I'm…not sure" he said in shock. He tried finding other memories. All he drew up were very blurry images, indistinct voices, and very few clear memories. "I don't know. The last thing I remember is coming out of a forest, and collapsing in pain" he said, finally letting it sink in.

The fox looked surprised. "What, you mean you don't know what happened to you?"

The hedgehog looked to him, almost angrily. "I said I don't know" he declared, sitting up, only to fall back with a painful hiss. "I don't even remember my name, let alone what the hell I am!" He growled.

The fox was close to him now. "Calm down. The last thing you need is to aggravate the wounds" he ordered forcefully, carefully as well.

The hedgehog made an attempt to quell his anger, and let out a relaxed sigh..

"Now, is there anything you DO remember?" the fox asked, pulling up a wooden chair from near a bench.

The hedgehog looked thoughtful. Suddenly, an image entered his mind.

He was staring into a mirror, at his reflection he guessed, and a person standing behind him with a loving smile. He couldn't define the features, as the image of the person was blurry, except the bright green eyes and smile that seemed to strike something in his heart, as it clenched tightly.

Another image, one of a paper on a desk, him looking down at it of course, with two words at the top, those two words being the only ones he could read.

Sven Black.

Suddenly, a voice sounded, and it was his.

"What do you mean?! I've done what you asked, now let her go!"

He couldn't hear the reply very well, but he swore he heard the word executed and tomorrow.

The hedgehog looked up at the fox. "I…I think my name is Sven, Sven Black. That's about all I can recall"

The fox looked at him worriedly. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Sven tilted his head in confusion.

_Drip_

He turned his head, finding a wet spot on the pillow by his head. He moved his good hand up to feel his cheeks, and found they were wet. "What?" he mumbled. He quickly dried his eyes with his hand and looked to the fox. "I never got your name" he said, obviously changing the subject.

"Jacob Wizen. I'm one of the warriors of this village. I found you at the edge of the village where you had collapsed, and brought you here" the fox answered, noticing that Sven didn't wish to speak about the previous topic.

"Jacob…thank you for your help. I wish I could repay the debt" Sven said.

The fox waved his hand dismissively. "That's okay. I like to make people happy, that's why I joined the warriors. Although, I sometimes find myself wondering why I bother to protect this racist village" He growled out the last part.

Sven looked startled. "Racist? Is that what you and the other person was arguing about?"

Jacob nodded hesitantly. "Yes. He refused to help you any more when he heard you speak the human tongue. It's understandable, but not when half the village also speaks it. When an outsider shows up, he has no issue, until you spoke"

"Me? How am I different though? I'm not different than anyone else…am I?" he spoke slowly.

"You definitely look like an ydranu. However, you are an outsider, and this village has a tendency to look down on outsiders. That's why it's in the middle of a very thick forest" Jacob said.

Sven looked slightly confused. "Ee-draw-what?" he asked silently. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him. "Where am I?" he asked.

Jacob smiled, glad Sven wasn't brooding over the issue with the head doctor. "The village of Rosedale. Small place, and if you look past the racial indifference, everyone can be very nice"

"If you don't like the village, why don't you leave?" Sven asked, now interested.

Jacob looked down, suddenly not so cheery. "I…I can't. I'm a warrior. If warriors leave their villages, they become branded as traitors. I can't leave"

"Your point?"

Jacob's eyes snapped to Sven in surprise. "What?" he asked.

"What do you care about what a village thinks about you? You shouldn't be forced to stay somewhere simply because of a title. You are your own person, not someone else's. It's your life, so buckle down and live it, the way YOU want" Sven declared in a voice that denied his injuries. His eyes were lit up at that point. But suddenly, they died down, and he looked confused and surprised. "What the…? Where'd that come from?"

Jacob was stunned into silence, his eyes slowly taking an interest in his feet.

"My own person?" he said slowly, more to himself then anyone else.

Suddenly, the door burst open and about six different ydranus marched into the room, swords drawn and trained on Sven.

The biggest of them stepped forward, a black bear. "Po untan uv dra Amtan oui yna ihtan ynnacd vun yetehk y cbo, Jacob Wizen" the bear said.

Jacob, Sven noticed, looked startled, and then angry. "FRYD!!! Ra'c hud y cbo! Ra tuach'd ajah nasaspan yhodrehk pacetac rec hysa! Pacetac, E lyh'd zicd mad cusauha tea frah E lyh tu cusadrehk du ramb!"

Sven wasn't liking the tone of these words. "What, what's going on?!" he declared, and a sword shoved in his face made him stop talking in fear.

Jacob turned to Sven, looking angry. "They think you're a spy, and the Elder has issued my arrest for helping you"

Sven took it pretty easily.

Not

"WHAT?!" he roared. He turned to the bear, and opened his mouth to say something, but was silenced when a sword pierced the mattress next to his head.

The bear turned to the other five people. "Dyga Sn. Wizen du dra bnecuh. E'mm dyga dra cbo du dra Amtan"

"Cen!" the others said harshly, saluting, then went for Jacob.

The bear took Sven, and carelessly tossed him over is shoulder, walking out of the room. Sven, in too much pain, didn't notice them taking Jacob somewhere else.

After a bit of a walk, and the bear saying random gibberish, it was to Sven, he found himself laying on the ground inside a dimly lit area, clutching now reopened wounds.

"Fryd ec kuehk uh? Fru ec drec ouihk syh, Mika, yht fro yna oui drnufehk res drnuikr tuunc frah ra ec upjeuicmo ehzinat?!" an aged voice asked in confusion, but mostly surprised anger. Sven was in too much pain to discern if he understood the voice or not.

"Ra ec y cbo, yht Jacob Wizen ryc paah yetehk res eh rec avvundc. E ryja ymnayto ryt Sn. Wizen dygah du dra bnecuh"

Sven opened his eyes finally and look up to see a gay furred lion, who was staring at him with observing honey colored eyes. He wore a simple light brown robe.

"Oui syo mayja, Mika" the aged voice said.

"FRYD! Pid ra syo dno du rind oui!" The bear exclaimed in exasperation.

"Eh rec cdyda uv paehk? Ryntmo. Huf mayja, dryd ec yh untan, baneut" the aged voice said calmly, but even Sven felt the pressure from the stare the bear was receiving, even if he could not currently see the eyes.

The bear gave a weak nod in defeat and left without a word.

Sven slowly uncurled himself to get a cautious look around. At closer examination of the lion, who was walking towards him with a slight hunch, he noticed that the lion's mane was a darker gray than the rest of his fur.

"Would you like some help, young man?" he asked, and Sven was surprised to hear him speak in a familiar language.

"Y-you understand me?"

The lion gave a warm chuckle. "Yes. My many years have given me much knowledge. I understand you perfectly. Now, would you like some help?" he repeated.

Slowly, Sven nodded, and winced as pain flooded his mind, no matter how he moved.

The old lion knelt next to him, laying the cane aside. "Be still. I will help" he said.

Sven could only nod, and ungracefully passed out when the old lion placed a hand on Sven's side sternly. The last thing he felt was a relaxing warmth filling his body, and slowly making the pain go away.

---

Sven awoke to a sweet smell that made his mouth water. He sat up and rubbed the sleep away, but that was when his mind kick-started, and he began a wince from the movement, but stopped at a realization.

It didn't hurt! His side felt as if there was never any pain there to begin with. However, when he pealed back the covers of the surprisingly soft bed he was in, he found an ugly scar went from his naval to just past his back. No fur was there, but he knew it would grow around.

He started looking around, and would've gotten out of the bed if he didn't realize he was completely naked "Hello?" He called out lightly.

The door opened, and the elderly man walked in with a smile and heavenly object in his hand, well, heavenly to Sven.

Food!

"Hello. Here, I brought you some fruit and tea. I'm sure you're hungry" the old lion said, placing the tray in the hedgehog's lap. "Go ahead, eat"

A thought occurred to Sven at that moment. "Why are you being so nice to me?" he asked.

The elderly man looked confused for a moment, but then realized what he meant. "Mika is a rather rash young man. He's aggressive, and does not think before he acts. He also lies a lot to get his way. I did not issue the order to have young Jacob arrested. I also knew you weren't a spy the moment I saw your eyes. They were the eyes of a lost soul that didn't know where to go" he explained.

Sven shrugged after a moment before effectively inhaling his food, and chugging the tea, only to cry out as it burned his tongue.

"Jacob is in the other room, waiting for you as we speak. He has a question for you. Although, I should probably bring you some clothes, to spare you some of your dignity, eh?" the old man offered with a smile before leaving the room and returning with clothes very similar to what Jacob wore.

There were darkened blue buckskin pants with a white short sleeved shirt and a, surprisingly, dark blue leather jacket that had no sleeves. His boots were on the top. Now that the blood was cleared, you could see a blue strap on each boot.

After Sven finished getting dressed, the old lion spoke again. "It is not much, but they serves their purpose. Do you like them?"

Sven nodded. "They feel surprisingly comfortable. Thank you"

He followed the old lion out of the room, and Sven was immediately knocked of his feet by a flying yellow blur, code name: Jacob Wizen.

"You're okay!" The fox exclaimed happily, hugging the poor hedgehog so tightly his face matched his blue fur.

"Jake…air…necessity" Sven struggled to say.

Jacob shot off of him with an embarrassed smile. "Heh…sorry. I was worried about you" he said. Sven only grunted as he felt he back pop back into place from the bone crushing hug.

"Jacob" the old lion said.

"Oh, right" the fox said and looked at Sven with intense eyes. "While I was in that prison, I thought about what you said to me, about how I am my own master. I…I decided to leave. I'm going to leave Rosedale, and…I was curious if you would like to come with me?" he asked, almost timidly in the last part.

Sven looked at the fox in surprise, then his eyes went to the lion in a questioning form, and found him smiling at the fox. "I already gave my consent. He will not be branded as a traitor to Rosedale" the lion said.

Sven sighed in relief, then turned to Jacob. "Well, what the hell are we waiting for? Let's go!" he exclaimed, making Jacob grin happily.

"Wait"

Sven looked to the lion with a curious face. "Yeah?" he said.

"You will need supplies, and I suggest you stay for a night before leaving. The closest civilization is a good week long journey" he offered.

Jacob nodded. "True. Alright. Sven, you can stay with me if you'd like. It'll be nice to have someone other than me in that old home of mine"

The lion nodded in agreement. "Do not worry. I will have the supplies you will need ready by morning. Just come and get them when you are ready to leave"

"Elder, that isn't nece-"

"Nonsense!" the old man said. "Just get some rest. It is nearly midnight"

Sven's eyes widened. "How long was I out? It was broad daylight when that meathead brought me to you"

"Just go and sleep. Come to me tomorrow when you are ready, and you can leave" the lion urged, gently shooing them out the front door. When they were gone, he let a small smile grace his lips. "We may survive after all" he whispered to himself before retiring for the night.


End file.
